gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Because You Loved Me
Because You Loved Me ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Folge der dritten Staffel, Menschliche Requisite, und wird von Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Da Tina sich in einem Brunnen den Kopf gestoßen hat, denkt sie, sie wäre Rachel, weil sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als wie sie zu sein und auch einmal Standing-Ovations zu bekommen. Nach dem Song bekommt sie diese vom Glee Club sowie Sue und Will auch, die ebenfalls alle die Rollen getauscht haben. Das Original stammt von Céline Dion aus ihrem 21. Album "Falling Into You"'' aus dem Jahr 1996 hat. Lyrics '''Tina:' For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Tina: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you New Directions-Mädchen: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you New Directions-Mädchen (Tina): You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Ohh, When I couldn't Speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina mit New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions-Mädchen (Tina): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (believed) Tina mit New Directions: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Tina: Heyy!) New Directions-Mädchen (Tina): You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (My eyes) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: You saw the best there was in me New Directions-Mädchen (Tina): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (New Directions-Mädchen: Ooh) I'm everything I am Because you loved me Trivia *Der Song wurde nicht wie der Rest auf der US Amazonwebsite veröffentlicht, sondern zuerst auf Amazons UK-Seite. Schlussendlich wurde er am Morgen der Ausstrahlung der Episode auf US Amazon und iTunes veröffentlicht. *Das ist Tinas einziges Solo in der dritten Staffel. Fehler *Sugar (als Quinn) ist nicht im Chorraum zu sehen, wenn Tina den Song anfängt. In der Aula ist sie wiederum dabei und dann auch, wenn die Szene zurück in den Chorraum wechselt, wo der Song endet. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang